The present invention relates generally to small inexpensive self-standing frames for photographs, and specifically to a one piece cardboard die-cut frame which may be collapsed to a very thin flat configuration such that, for example, it could be packaged with film or other products as a premium or give-away, and yet may be easily erected for display on a desk or the like.
Prior art cardboard frames which are collapsible have been used in the past, but have not been commercially successful for two principal reasons. Many had multiple parts or required extensive gluing of flaps in a somewhat complex assembly operation, whereas others were flimsy in construction and either would not withstand more than minimal handling in use or would not securely retain a picture therein, so that when shifted, the picture would easily slip out. Further, most such frames were usable in only one position such that they had to either be made for a square picture, or for vertical or horizontal positioning.